Mega Man (Canon, Star Force, Death Battle)/Unbacked0
Summary Geo Stellar is the son of the astronaut Kelvin Stellar who got captured by a race of aliens made of EM Waves called FM-ians. While captured, Kelvin met an FM-ian named Omega-Xis who tried to help Kelvin by transforming him into EM Waves and shooting him back to Earth, Omega-Xis eventually made it to Earth himself and he merged with Geo to become the next generation of Mega Man. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Mega Man (Combination of Geo Stellar and Omega-Xis) Origin: Death Battle (Mega Man) Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: FM-ian-Human fusion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fusionism (Omega-Xis and Geo can fuse to become Mega Man), Invisibility, Intangibility (Is made out of EM Waves which are invisible and can phase through objects), Flight, Teleportation, Transmutation (Can transform other living beings into EM Waves), Technopathy, Weapon Mastery, Explosion Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Absorption (Can absorb health from his opponent), Healing, Black Hole Generation, Forcefield Creation, Summoning (Can summon other EM beings to attack the opponent), Limited Mind Manipulation (Can drive EM beings insane), Transformation Attack Potency: Solar System Level (Defeated Sirius who moved a black hole hundreds of million kilometres in a day) Speed: MFTL+ (Can fight EM beings that are able to fly from the edge of the galaxy to Earth in three days) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Level Durability: Solar System Level (Has survived hits from Sirius while inside a black hole) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Mega Buster, Wizard Equips, Battle Cards Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Wizard Equips: Wizard Equips are pieces of equipment which can be equipped to change the Mega Buster's power, speed and special effect. * Battle Cards: Mega Man has over 600 Battle Cards, each one gives him a special weapon when used. These weapons include guns, swords, hammers, axes, scythes, bombs, missiles, lasers, meteors, shockwaves, elemental attacks and his bare hands. He can paralyze opponent's, drain their health, create black holes, heal, create forcefields, summon other EM beings to attack the opponent or control noise, an excess energy created by EM beings which can be used to create an EMP, drive EM beings insane or allow Mega Man to transform into a powerful form. ** Red Joker: Red Joker is Mega Man's ultimate form. With it, Mega Man can fire the Red Gaia Eraser which is a massive laser which turns anything it hits into EM Waves and shoots them across the atmosphere. Note: This profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 4